Of Balloons and Hand Holding
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Peter and Raivis go to their favorite place in Sealand! FLUFF. SealandxLatvia, PeterxRaivis. Written for Sealands birthday. He's just that awesome.


**Author's Note: **

Oh crap. SealandxLatvia fluff. Who doesn't love that? Before reading I just wanted to inform you that there is absolutely no plot to this and its only my second post. Try not to drown in the cuteness while reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Sealand. Sealand officially belongs to Finland and Su-san.

-------------------------

Peter and Raivis were strolling along the always empty alleys of Sealands home, hoping to find something of interest. The always adventurous Peter was skipping along merrily while a nervous Raivis sulked behind.

"Hey, Raivis? You okay?" Peter asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, well, y-yes Peter...i-im okay-y...." Raivis answered, his trembles never fading.

"Hey! Sea-kun knows! We can go to the balloon store! That always calms Raivis-kun down, right?"

"W-well I suppose so...." Latvia mumbled before noticing that young Peter had already run off, and he needed to catch up.

----------------------------

"Ah! So many colors~!" Sealand commented, his eyes dancing around the room. Raivis noticed as well, just like on any other trip they had had to the store that there was quite a variety of balloons on Sealand's port, even if there weren't many people.

The man who always worked at the shop nodded in their direction to notify them that he knew they were there before going back to sorting the small crates of balloons.

Sealand and Latvia HAD been there many times, so they knew the shop's every nook and cranny, all the way down to where the floorboards creaked. The shop was average in size, but just a tad bit larger than most of the other buildings on the fort (request of Peter of course).

Peter and Raivis browsed the shop until they came upon what had been their favorite spot (well mostly Peter's).

Balloon animals.

Sealand rushed over to the giant array of them, counting them in the process. Many animals were displayed; lions, giraffes, a collection of dogs and cats, and even a little mouse.

While Peter was caught up in inspecting all the little treasures, Raivis had wondered off a bit, growing bored of seeing all the animals every time they came. He found himself near the helium balloons, admiring them for their brilliant shades of reds, blues, and greens.

Completely engrossed from staring at the balloons, Raivis hadn't noticed that he had been slowly stepping backwards. In his trance, he ended up backing into a balloon against the wall, only for the balloon to shatter with a loud pop. Raivis gave a little shriek, only to discover that the one balloon that he had accidentally popped had set off a few others, and those explosions were bursting even more of them.

All of the popping was almost deafening to poor Latvia, as tears welled in his eyes on instinct. He screwed his eyes shut and immediately put his hands over his ears to try and protect himself from the seemingly unending bursts of helium that surrounded the room.

After they had ceased, Raivis peered one eye open to see the damage he had caused.

6. That's how many of the balloons survived the dilemma.

When Latvia thought it was safe to open both eyes, one last balloon popped (like it was meant to scare him) and he jumped in surprise and covered his golden-locked head with his small hands.

"Raivis?!" Peter yelled, skidding into the scene. "What happened?!"

"Well, I-I....y-you see..." Raivis stuttered, too afraid to see if Sealand was angry.

"That was totally awesome! How did you do it?! Sealand asked excitedly, almost jumping with awe.

Latvia didn't answer, he just kept shaking, still a little stunned from all the noise. But even further to his surprise, he felt Peter grab one of his hands and grip it gently.

"W-what are you doing?" Latvia asked quickly, blushing and surprised from the touch.

"This is what Papa does when Mama gets scared. It works every time!" Sealand said proudly, a wide grin on his face.

"Y-ou don't feel bad about the b-balloons?" Raivis asked surprised.

"No way! We actually needed to get rid of a few of them~!" Sealand chimed happily, still smiling.

"But we should probably get out of here before the clerk gets back...Come on!" Sealand said, before trailing off with Latvia's hand in his and a much less shaky Raivis behind him.

**Author's Note (again):**

Aw! So sweet of Peter to hold Raivis' hand after he got scared! I'm still surprised that clerk guy didn't attack them…

LOL review honestly or become one with Russia.

OTL that wasn't a very good threat because most people actually want to become one with him…especially considering if Belarus read this…please review and don't be afraid to crush my dreams!

P.S. yes I know balloons can't be set off like that so leave that out of your reviews please.

P.P.S for some of you who don't know, when Sealand said "papa" and "mama" he was referring to Finland and Su-san.

P.P.S I'm not even sure if Sealand has a balloon shop, I was just improvising since I saw him with one once. Sorry.

pineappleSAMBA


End file.
